Everybody's got a dark side
by Rena Anastasia
Summary: Based on the song "Dark Side" by Kelly Clarkson. Basically composed of one-shots that are about tragedies, suicidal thoughts and all that negative stuff.. First chapter released. These negative themes have bumped up the rating to T. Swearing might be included in the later chapters. Hints of romance and humour but mostly hurt/comfort. Mostly about the main characters of the game. :)
1. Dreams of a Dark Magician

_**Everybody has a dark side: Can you love me, can you live mine..?**_

This is my first fanfic about Elsword. This will be about various classes x classes. This is mostly like... a hurt/comfort fanfic but I'll try and implement some humour into it. By the way, I'm Canadian so I apologize if there are words that you thought that were spelled wrong although its correct in our grammar. XD I might change some characters' past a little bit so that it'll be easier for me to make a story out of them.

**_Everybody has a dark side: Chapter 1 - Dreams of a Dark Magician_**

To be accepted.

To be loved.

To be comforted.

To be wanted.

These are things.. no.. dreams and fantasies that I've always wanted to come true.. Ever since I was told that my parents abandoned me, I knew that the life I was about to live in the future is bleak and sorrowful. The person who adopted me was my master before I became into a Dark Magician. He's dead now.. along with other people whom I loved. I thought that by making him happy, he'll live longer and he'll continue to love and appreciate me for who I am. Until that day..

_~A flashback starts, I'm standin' there... (Taylor Swift anyone..?)~_

_That was five years ago, I was eleven years old. I was standing in the middle of the field with my master beside me. He was trying to teach me the spell, 'Meteor Call'. I was excited, of course, to add a new spell in my arsenal and another opportunity to make my master happy._

_"Aisha.. You must be very careful about this spell. For a girl your age, this spell might cause destruction to everything around you if you do not handle this well. If you succeed.. well.. that's self-explanatory." He grinned at me and I was too excited to even consider the consequences. Once he taught me how the spell worked, I felt over-confident and started to do the stance prior to casting the spell. My master noticed my zealous expression but I waved him away, saying that I can handle this. _

_"Meteor Call!" I shouted as I jumped up with my hands in the air and felt an enormous flaming weight just above my hands. I became scared as I dropped to the grass and let the weight fall on me but my master intervened. _

_"No Aisha!" Despite his senile age, he pushed me out of the way the mini-sun was about to fall on. He was in my place as I watched in despair as the meteor dropped on him and exploded._

_I ran away. I ran and ran until my legs ached with a fiery pain comparable to the meteor. I can't cry tears anymore as blood replaced them._

_~To the present~_

__The path I have chosen is dark. I plan to lose myself into the darkness, to let it consume me, to take away my sanity and turn me into a creature worse than a demon. However, I was stopped. I was stopped by five familiar people.

"Aisha, don't be an idiot! And you say I'm the kid! Look at you throwing your life away just because you couldn't get what you want."

"Yes, Aisha. Don't you realize that you're a part of our everyday lives..? Without you.. Elsword will never learn true love ("Hey!", Elsword blushed madly), I'll never be able to tease you and Elsword, Eve won't have a best friend ("_Companion."_, Eve corrected with a blush), Raven won't have a knowledgeable little sister and Chung won't have an older sister to look up to! We need you!"

"What she said."

"Elsword and Rena are correct, Aisha. I highly suggest you to not throw your life away. You are too valuable to lose. Is that not correct, Oberon?"

"Aisha-Noona! We are a family! We will love you forever! If you leave us, that means you don't love us anymore and that will make us really sad and hurt..."

And that was when I realized that my path may be dark.. but there is always a way for light to shine through the darkness of my loneliness. I realize that I now have people who care for me, who want me to be in their lives. That is enough reason for me to stay, to live up to their expectations and to be there in their lives.

My dreams.. they came true..


	2. Your deaths serve greater purpose

**_Everybody has a dark side: If I show it to you now, will it make you run away?.._**

I want to say 'thank you' to my first three reviewers ^^ Thank you to_**Ruby Crusade, TsukixnoEvernight**_and**_Orithia WindBell_**. Thank you for the support and words of encouragement. About requests, I might take them if I'm in the mood or not. However, I often don't take them so I can surprise you guys but that doesn't mean you should give up.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword and its characters.**

**_Everybody has a dark side: Chapter 2 - Your deaths serve greater purpose.._**

Behind the sly, mischievous look on the Grand Archer's face is an intense urge to kill. It may appear that she's teasing the very obvious couple, Elsword and Aisha. Really though, she just wants to strangle them.

To stop their mockery of love in front of her.

To stop flirting shamelessly around each other.

To stop reminding her of her lover from her past.

To stop the painful memories as he remained lifeless at her hands.

However, she was not the killer. It was the fault of the humans. The people she dared to call as friends. It took an immense amount of courage to suppress her blood lust and make herself a comrade to them just to continue with her mission: to protect the El. However, it was hard to control her urges to kill. In battle, if someone looked really carefully at Rena, you would see past her calm facade and see the blazing hate in her eyes as her arrows pierced through the enemy deadlier than usual.

She twitched as she looked at the Rune Slayer nibbling on the Elemental Master's ear with a smirk and closed eyes. The girl was very flustered as she tried to control her sighs and moans as she snapped her eyes shut. His hands were on her waist and her hands were against her chest. The feeling of the boy's hard chest was enough to make the girl crazy and the feelings resulted from his actions were just simply magical and indescribable.

The elf narrowed her eyes and growled from her location. She was perched up on a tree branch, spying on the couple. The urge is strong but she must restrain herself and tease them as soon as possible to stop them. Teasing them always works but this time, she can't help but feel the negative emotions of envy, jealousy, anger and blood lust.

Rena drew up her bow and aimed precisely at both of their chests. She drew up an arrow and stretched the bowstring as far as possible without breaking it. She was about to release it when a metallic claw came and snatched her bow away. She was furious as she turned to the Blade Master. Her expression was cold, heartless but one would mistake it for calm if they did not look directly at her blazing eyes.

"Why?" He asked, his voice was calm but demanding. Rena's expression changed drastically as she tried desperately to get off the hook.

"Eheheh~... I was just about to shoot a love arrow.. ya know, like Cupid." She turned away from him and forced herself to sigh contentedly. On the inside, she was actually puking a little from her choice of words. She doesn't mind saying them in normal occurrences but she's saying the she supports the loving couple. However, she really just wants to kill them so that the images her past won't be forcefully implemented into her mind every single second.

"Let the past go, Rena." Raven said, his voice strong. Rena turned to him at the speed of light with a very visible shocked and surprised expression on her face.

"What..?" She asked dumbly. She doesn't understand why the Blade Master would say that.

"Don't you think I'm having trouble too accepting them? Did you forget that Seris died at my hands too? Did I not tell you these the night before and how you remind me of my dead wife..?" Raven asked calmly but his eyes held incredible emotion. He stared the Grand Archer down, forcing her to realize what she would have done.

"Would it be worth it if they were dead..? Would their deaths serve greater purpose? In my opinion, no. Their lives are too valuable as everyone else's lives are. The past is done and it can never be changed. You should adapt to the present so that you may be ready for what will come in the future." His wise words echoed in her head. She turned to Raven who is now leaning against the trunk. He had one leg raised up, his arms behind his head and her bow on his stomach with a soft look and a faint blush on his face.

Rena blushed madly at the sexually attractive pose. Something changed within her. Her thoughts and intentions to kill were gone. She turned back to the couple and her eyes widened. Elsword was on the ground, his shirt (..?) disappeared, with Aisha on top of him. She traced the packs of muscle on his chest and on his stomach. Aisha smirked deviously as she whispered something into Elsword's ear. His eyes widened as he yelled, "AISHA IS THE ONLY WOMAN I'LL FUCK WITH AND THE ONLY ONE WHO'LL FUCK ME FOREVER!" ten times.

The Grand Archer's faced blanched and turned to look at Raven who had a similar look to hers. She understood something though.

The past is done and there is no way to change it.

You only live once so don't do things you might regret.

Lastly..

When a loved one dies, their love for you will transform into another form. Its just up to you if you will accept it or not.

Rena looked over to Raven, who was still shocked from Elsword outburst, and giggled to herself. She accepts him.

She then hopped down from the tree branched and ran to the couple while screaming, "DON'T GROW UP SO FAST! AND DON'T USE BAD LANGUAGE! ITS JUST WRONG!"


End file.
